Bleeding Lies
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: There is no excuse when it comes to family. You always take care of them no matter what, so why is it that the Moretti family always seems to get hurt? And why are we sitting here never doing anything about it? Mild Zutara more pairings in later chapters.
1. Pain with a Thousand Teeth

**Pain with a Thousand Teeth**

There was an ambulance at the Moretti's house. The constant flickering of the red and blue lights woke Katara from her peaceful slumber. _What happened? _She ventured out into the hallway and heard soft voices speaking from downstairs. She slowly crept down each step careful not to wake her brother Sokka, her father looked up at her smiling half heartedly.

"Hello Katara" Her father Hakoda and our neighbors parents the Bei Fongs' were all sitting at around a circular wooden kitchen table. Mrs. Bei Fong was crying, and both her father and Mr. Bei Fong held stern faces but their eyes glinted with worry.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes begging for an answer, her father scooted his chair in and glanced down at the floor.

"We aren't sure." He responded flatly as Mrs. Bei Fong began to weep harder.

"What if it had been are little Toph in that ambulance something could have happened to her-" She broke off in tears, "I couldn't handle that, I wouldn't be able to take this and, and.." She laid her head down on the table and sobbed Mr. Bei Fong put his hand around his wife's back.

"Listen," He said grabbing her chin and directing her face towards his. "It's not our Toph, right now our Toph is sleeping in their living room now you need to stop this nonsense, you do realize that it is one of the Moretti's children in that ambulance? That they are the ones hurt not Toph?" She nodded silently and sniffled away her tears as Katara slowly drifted off into the parlor searching for Toph. She opened the French glass doors and found the girl laying on the sofa wide awake staring into space.

"Hey." She whispered not looking up. Toph seemed traumatized, but who would blame her. She and Katara both knew that whatever was going on at the Moretti's she could see. That is why Katara had assumed she had elevated her feet up, away from the site of the ordeal next door.

"Who is it?" She asked plain and simple. Like any other ordinary question but this one had a much bigger difference behind it this meant life or death for Katara. Toph looked up at her wide eyed, her mouth was slightly hanging open and her eyes were huge and unreadable.

"Don't worry Katara it's not Zuko again." She said dryly sitting up and staring off at the wall holding her knees up to her chest. The weight in Katara's chest seemed to vanish. _Zuko was okay! Nothing happened to him and he was fine!_ She let out a breath of relief that she didn't even know she was holding. But it didn't take long for realization to hit Katara and smile and upbringing glee change rapidly into a frown when she came to the conclusion of the tribulation next door.

"Does that mean…" Toph looked up at her and Katara saw tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to go comfort Toph, so they could cry together, but she couldn't move she just stood there with her mouth ajar and her hand held in front of her lips. She couldn't understand why this was affecting her so much. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or the fact that someone no matter who it was, was hurt right next door. But she did know for a fact that she never did and probably never will care for Azula Moretti yet here she was spilling tears over her. It was quite ironic. They had hated each other so much and yet here she was crying a muck over the girl she had so desperately wanted to get rid of yesterday.

Azula had always been a royal bitch to everyone and everything around her. But at the same time you couldn't help but feel that there was a deeper side to her. That she had some sort of compassion towards something at least anything. But you would never tell people you hoped that. Everyone hated Azula and yet everyone worshiped her. Maybe it was because they were jealous or that they thought if they were her friends they would become as undeniably and wonderfully perfect as she was. She did have some "true" friends though, well her biggest followers Mai and Ty Lee. The only difference with these two was that she actually talked to them. At one point in Katara's life, one point, she and Azula were somewhat friends. But it didn't last, now Azula ruled all social statuses and Katara was just the normal girl from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was getting Toph going back into the kitchen and telling her family what happened and then going and finding Zuko.

"Toph," She said patting the girls shoulder lightly. "You need to tell me what happened so that we can go and tell our parents and so that they can-"

"So that they can what Katara?" Toph said jumping out of her seat. "So that they can tell the entire community about the Moretti's family problems! So that they can sit and gossip about all the things that Mr. Moretti could have done to prevent this! No Katara telling your parents is NEVER a good idea, and you would be stupid to consider it." She stood there shocked from her outburst telling herself that Toph was just emotional and didn't mean a thing. She had expected Toph to be gone by now to have stormed out of the room in rage but she didn't. She stood facing Katara waiting for the girls response.

"I was going to say help." She whimpered and Toph's glare softened a bit and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know and then our parents can_ help_." She said the last part with venom.

* * *

Random story i know. I really don't no where this came from it just kind of happened and yes it is a series i just hate making one-shots. As you have probably noticed by now all of my stories are, well very short but i am working on increasing them. I hope that you people enjoyed this story oh and i have a disclaimer to say. I do not at any point own any of the avatar characters or the city of Philadelphia for that matter. The characters belong to Byran and Mike and the city belongs to the people of the United States of America. Also that title up there i didn't make up that was written and or said by Sir William Watson, just to let you all know.

Love,

LifeTimesWorth


	2. Belief In Recovery

**Belief in Recovery**

All the walls around Katara were white and it was making her nauseous. She looked over at her father his elbows rested on his knees while his hands were cupping his forehead and rubbing his temples. Lao and Poppy had taken Toph home before they left for the hospital because Mrs. Bei Fong thought she was going to be sick.

Sokka was leaning back in his chair biting his nails, Katara was aware that he was always fond of Azula but it was nothing more than a little crush and she had thought he would have gotten over her in 10th grade when she first started dating Jet Ricci. But enough about Azula's past right now Katara couldn't believe what was going on in Azula's present. Right now then entire Kaiser family was sitting in a cold emergency care waiting room at midnight for a neighbor that none of them were very fond of, well Sokka did but even he knew she was a bitch.

"Excuse me nurse?" Katara looked up to see her father flagging down a nurse pushing a food cart filled with dirty dishes.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked seeming rather annoyed with the fact that she had to stoop wheeling her stupid cart to answer her father's question.

"I was just wondering how she was doing in there? I mean do you know if it's possible for us to go in and see her?"Her father's eyes were hopeful but from his voice she could tell he doubted himself.

"Do I look like a doctor to you sir? I have been on food duty all day bring back dishes after dishes." The nurse must have been able to see the pain on Katara's father's features because her face became sympathetic. "Why are you the father?"

"No!" Hakoda yelled quickly. The nurse looked at him like he was a mental person escaped from an asylum.

"Alright I am sorry sir let me get a Doctor." She said wheeling her cart off to the front desks.

"Can you believe this?" Sokka shouted running his fingers up through his hair. "Who would do this to somebody let alone who would do this to their own-"

"Sokka do not shout in here, people are trying to sleep and I'm sure Azula would not appreciate you shouting what happened to her to the rest of the world." Sokka sunk back down into his chair trying to contain his rage as much as possible.

They became silent again listening to the sounds of the people in the hospital around them. They waited for what seemed like a while Sokka was getting extremely antsy, he was even twitching a little, Katara would even admit though this was agitating. Hokoda kept his patients though and soon enough they were repaid.

"Listen Doctor I don't care how much rest she needs she in my sister and I am staying in there with her!" Katara head shot up at the familiar voice, Sokka noticed Katara and adverted his attention in the direction Katara was looking.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. Sokka was surprised to see him here, yes he was aware that he and Azula were related but, well they never were really on good terms or so he thought.

Zuko looked up at Katara's yell and his eyes softened at the sight of her but hardened when the Doctor began talking to him again.

"This is your family?" The Doctor question, "Stay out here with them, give girl rest." The Doctor had a thick accent, perhaps since he was foreign people really did think he was the best Doctor around.

Zuko looked like he wanted to kill someone as he watched the doctor walk away, but instead he turned and began to walk to the Kaiser family. Katara met him half way with a tight hug and a huge smile. He returned the hug but the same could not be said for the smile.

"Zuko." Hokoda said standing up holding out his hand. They shook hands which turned into a rough hug. Zuko and Sokka made eye contact and that was it.

"How is she?" Hokoda asked sitting back down in his seat, Zuko sat in the empty chair next to him.

"She's," Zuko paused closing his eyes. "My mother would be disappointed in me." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Damn right she would! How could you let something happen like that! How could you just sit and wa-"

"Sokka!" Hokoda screamed silencing the boy. "Sokka just disappointed with the events of tonight."

"Disappointed?" Sokka said standing back up, "I'm infuriated! How did you let this happen to her?"

"It's wasn't a choice Sokka, I wasn't there to protect her." Zuko said blinking away tears of remorse.

"You should have been." Sokka stated resuming his position in his seat.

"We need to stop dwelling on the past, what's done is done. Zuko did not hurt his sister, there was nothing he could do. Now we must focus on helping Azula." No one said anything to Hokoda statement, Katara just looked at Zuko trying to tell him something without words. Sokka looked at the floor, Hokoda couldn't tell if he was looking at the floor in shame or in rage.

"Zuko." Hokoda said dragging Zuko's attention away from Katara.

"Yes." He said sighing along with it.

"Do you know of anyone else who is coming? I know that your Uncle in currently in Ba Sing Se, at his teashop where are you and Azula planning to stay.

"I was hoping we could stay at the hospital for a while, until Uncle got news and he drove up here to get us."

"Nonsense, you're staying with us do you understand me! I will not let you children go back with that man." Zuko looked up at him as if to say please don't.

"Thank you Hokoda but he is our father and you and I both know that he will do all in his power to have Azula and I returned to him." Zuko looked Hokoda right in the eyes daring him to lie to him saying that they wouldn't.

"Why?" Katara breathed feeling blistering rage build up in herself as well, "For that sake of Agni would you be forced to go back to that man when he bea-"

"Excuse me Zuko?" A nurse asked from the end of the hall. Zuko looked at Katara and then turned back to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"She's asking for you." She stated motioning for him to follow her back into the room. Zuko got up and walked into the room that they now assumed Azula was in. "Well are you coming?" The nurse asked looking back towards the Kaisers, and without a word they got up and followed Zuko into Azula's room.

* * *

**This was the fastest update of my life! But it's break and i am getting a lot of shit done so her ya go! Enjoy! Anyway if any of you people can tell me what happened to Azula (as if it isn't obvious enough) i'll give you a cookie! I do NOT own avatar Mike and Bryan do! **

**Love,**

**LifetimesWorth**


	3. Time is what we want most

**Time is What We Want Most, But What we Use Worst**

Katara new that her father was not one to puke, there were some exceptions like when he was sick and when their mother died, but she would have never suspected him to vomit just at the sight of Azula. But even when Katara saw her she would admit her stomach went queasy.

Seeing Azula was like no sight she had seen before. Last week Katara promised herself that she would never sympathize for Azula, never help Azula, and never even bother with Azula. But this happened and it was almost too easy to break that promise. The only thing visible to them was Azula face but that was all needed to make her father puke and causing everyone else to take a double take.

She didn't even look like Azula anymore, her face was swollen like she was stung by a thousand bees. Her eyes were surrounded by black, and her hair was a frizzy mess. Her entire face looked like it was died black and blue with an occasional red of either dried blood or raw skin. She literally looked like wolverines clawed her face.

Katara had to look away she couldn't bare the sight. Sokka slumped down in his chair finally just allowing tears to spill over his eye lids. Katara body told her to run over to Zuko and comfort him, but her mind told her he needed space and to talk to his sister. Sadly her mind won.

"Azula," Zuko whispered calmly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Zuzu," She whispered back, Katara didn't even see her mouth open, let alone her eyes they seemed swollen shut together. "Everything hurts Zu, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it Azula I'll take care of you we won't stay in the house, we could even go on a long term "vacation" with Uncle, we'd still be in his custody but were almost out of High school, everything will be fine."

"You just keep telling yourself that then, I guess I'll deal with our family issues again." Zuko face became stern, he knew she was right him and Azula had never had a golden brother sister relationship, right now he was doing the best he could.

"Azula lets just stay here for a while okay, you still need to be under a doctor's care I mean it hasn't even been an entire night yet." He sighed getting up from the side of her bed, "What did you even want to say to me?"

"I," She paused thinking debating on whether or not she should tell him the truth, "I need, I mean wanted to know if you were still, well here.. I thought that maybe you left me and I was…"

"Azula I will never leave you again." He leaned in and gave her a hug, Hakoda heard muffled cries from Azula as she sobbed into Zuko shoulder. The siblings had been through so much tonight, and for the first time I think that they are realizing that they were all each other had.

"We should probably leave, it's getting late and they need to be left alone," He said quietly to his children, the obliged walking to the door of Azula's hospital room.

"Wait," They heard a voice say from behind, Katara turned around in shock because the voice sounded so broken and full of despair and there was only one face in that room that matched to voice. Azula's eyes widened when she and Katara made eye contact. "What are they doing here?" Her voice seemed less broken and more like her normal voice, filled with venom, but behind that venom you could hear the despair, it wasn't until then that Katara realized it was already there.

"Well um," Zuko looked confused too, "Well I found them outside in the waiting room the ambulance must have woken them,"

"Oh do you know?"She asked it seemed as if the question was directed towards Katara, but Katara was to distract by Azula face to answer, she didn't want to be mean but she couldn't help but stare. All of Katara's life Azula had been beautiful, perfect, problem less she was everything, but now it was as if she was stripped of everything that made her great, and wonderful, normally Katara who have been overjoyed and laughed at the irony but she could only shudder in pity.

"Know what?" Her father answered for her.

"I was not asking you, I'm asking her, do you know what happened to me?" Azula asked Katara once again, Katara was in shock, Azula had never directly talked to her before, she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I umm, ahh." She was dumbfounded, "Well yes." Azula leaned back into her bed.

"The whole schools going to know, drama is my thing but this, this is just embarrassing. " She crossed her arms over her chest, she may be hurt, badly, but she's still the same old Azula.

"No, Katara won't say anything. Will you Katara?" I shook my head no.

"That's if she already hasn't." Azula said looking at me with hate and hope in her eyes. "Does anyone else from school know?"

"Azula don't worry about it, if they find out there not going to laugh at you." Zuko said butting into the conversation.

"No laughing I can handle, pity, sympathy, those things I cannot. But besides that what are you doing here?" For a girl who just had the shit beat out of her she sure was talkative.

"We were concerned, when we found out what happened we rushed over to make sure that you two," He emphasized on the two, "We okay."

"So you all know what happened, well care to share?" Everyone shifted in an uncomfortable position. "Well?" What was Azula doing? Was she testing them, or was she in denial of what really happened to herself? Katara looked around the room begging someone else to answer so she didn't have to, she looked at Sokka he was looking down at the floor squinting his eyes shut with his fist bawled. She didn't recall him talking at all throughout this conversation, Azula followed her gaze.

"Sokka would like to tell us of the fulfilling tail of what landed me in this hospital bed, I am very curious to hear what you have to say." Sokka looked up at her, baring his teeth. Katara wasn't sure if he was mad at Azula for making him repeat the awful things she went through that night, or if he was mad at the prosecutor.

Hakoda wanted to shout at the girl, she had no right to interrogate them. Why on earth was she doing it? Did she not know the whole story herself, or was she testing them to see if they truly knew. Azula had always been a strange girl, beautiful, but terrible, she was like a rose in that matter, only she had shaper thrones.

"Well," He said trying to calm himself down. "From what I heard," He alleged, using just as cruel of a tone as she had, "You were beaten, bad," He kept it short and to the point he didn't want to go in detail about the subject.

"How bad?" She questioned no emotion showed on her face, nothing shined through her cold mask. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know I wasn't there," Sokka said looking away from the shattered girl in front of him.

"Well you take a good look and tell me," He glanced up at her, not even bothering to hide his rage.

"He broke your bones, he must have punched you repeatedly over and over, in the face," Now it was Sokka being the cruel one, he seemed to be taking pleasure in the look of horror in Azula face. "He clawed at you, bashed your head in, he scared you." Sokka smiled so evilly he didn't even look like Katara's brother anymore.

"Sokka," she whispered shocked at him. Zuko's face was firm

"No it's fine, I asked him to share with us" Azula said she composed herself. "Who exactly is this he you are talking about?" She glared daggers at him daring him to say it.

"Ozai Moretti, Your father." Sokka looked at her waiting for a response, begging for a response. Azula smirked.

"So you do know, congratulations." She laughed, "I honestly didn't think you would have enough guts to say it to my face, might I say I am very impressed." Sokka smiled he may not be book smart, but I did not take him long to figure out Azula's mind games. The tension in the room seemed to almost vanish but no completely. Hakoda yawned as the night finally caught up to him.

"It's getting late," Zuko said standing up from his place on Azula's bedside. "I can show you to the door if you need help."

"Yes please!" Sokka said yawning also.

"Follow me." Zuko stated as the Kaiser family pursed after him. Sokka was the last to leave and he glanced back one last time looking at the abused girl, she smiled at him only slightly, it was hard to tell with her inflamed face but it was defiantly there. Sokka returned it, silently closing the door behind him, he didn't stop grinning for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait! ^^ And i am also sorry that Sokka is like sooo OOC (out of character) in this! I mean one minute he's fighting Azula in her mind games and then he's all happy and shit...Anyway about Azula and Zuko yeah, i'm making them have a stronger bond with each other in this story, i know they really do care about each other deep down and instead of just deep down i'm making it less deep...You caught my drift. Next the title was quoted by William Penn, I know that this really doesn't have anything to do with time but i really like the saying! Lastly i do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender Mike and Bryan do! **


	4. Suffering is Optional

Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional.

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

When mental illness is the norm, only extreme emotional disturbance and extreme enlightenment are considered mentally ill, you know you're at the Moretti house hold. But lately things were shaping out for the better. Today was the day that Azula was being released from the hospital after the brutal beating she took. Today was the day that he and Azula were going to be moving in to Katara's house. Today was shaping out to be a really good day, but then again, the day had only just begun.

"Turn right in one tenth of a mile." Zuko's GPS said in monotone, Zuko was on his way to the hospital to start a new life between himself and his sister. He was thrilled about this yet terrified, how would Azula react? Not well, his mind told him.

Making a swift right the hospital came into view and all of Zuko's thoughts were quickly diminished. He followed the signs cautiously, parking right at the front doors, careful to leave space for people in an emergency, who knows what could happen while he's signing Azula out? After hearing the successful click of his car he quickly shuffled in through the glass double doors, greeted to the sight of an agitated Azula, as the nurse checked for any last minute healing checkups. He waved at her doing his best to muster up a friendly smile, but she only scowled.

Approaching the front desk he gave the manager small smile his way, which he didn't care to return."I'm here for Azula Lombardi Moretti." She gave him a questioning eyebrow, "Please." He added a little too quickly, shifting his weight to his other foot.

He signed the papers she silently handed him, swishing them back at her. She nodded over in his sister direction as he wearily approached her. She looked well, her face was returned to its norm, the black and blues had quickly faded along with all swelling, the only thing that remained was a few scratches and a massive wound still wrapped on her back. Other than that she was back in her normal clothes, minus the heels of course, but she sported an oversized blue shirt that flowed over her curves but still held a baggy look, along with a regular pair of skinny jeans. She had asked him to bring her clothes a week ago, he did his best to raid her closet unknown by their _loving_ father, he frowned thinking of him.

"Hey." She started averting her eyes from his steady gaze, "Where are we headed too? Uncles?" She said doing her best to not be spiteful, he grinned at her, happy enough to see that she was okay.

"No, better." He beamed she eyed him timidly as his told her about the Kaisers.

"Why would they practically take us in, no offense but I never recall a steady relationship, if one at all with the Kaisers, why would they do this for us?" She question, raising a single eyebrow. He knew instantly that she didn't want this, she didn't want to live with them, but he was overjoyed about it and he would not permit her to kill his mood.

"Listen Azula, the Kaiser's are doing a nice thing for our family in a time of need, we should be grateful not judge mental." He frowned at her, she scowled in response.

"What family?" she mumbled as he continued to ignore her, wheeling her out of the hospital giving the nurses a friendly wave on his way out. She shifted off the wheel chair tired of being catered to and he handed her a pair of black Uggs® from last year, she didn't prefer the shoes but she wasn't about to complain.

The drive over remained in silence with the exception of Taio Cruz blasting out of Zuko's speakers. He mind drifted to Katara her silky chocolate brown skin, her big cerulean eyes, the sound of her laugh and how it ran chills down his spine. He almost didn't notice when Azula spoke to him, almost.

"Where here." She stated flatly motioning to the elegantly sized white house filled out with dark blue shutters. Zuko stopped the car in one swift motion as he and Azula pulled out the little lugged he managed to grab from the hatch.

"Please be civil." He begged as she threw her backpack over her shoulders.

"I'll do my best, dear Zuzu." She said, frowning at the petite amount of luggage. He sighed, she was hopeless. They walked up to the front door both eyeing their prior mansion next to the moderately sized house. He rang the door bell stepping back and looking at Azula.

"This is it, we're going to be safe now, _we_ can't screw this up, okay?" She knew that when he said we he was referring to her.

"Like I said before, I'll do my best but I'm only behaving if she does-" Azula was cut off by the swift opening of the wooden front door.

"Hello." Said a pleasant Hakoda grinning widely at the two, he stepped aside motioning for the two to come in slowly Azula followed Zuko into the small foyer. Looking around Azula found all usual types of things, a chair and table, mirrors and paintings filled in the white walls everything seemed ordinary nothing extravagant, just eye sores, he minded said but she quickly dismissed the thought looking at the man in front of her. He was still grinning as he looked her up and down, probably expecting her for bruises and such frivolous things of that matter. Following him came a boy looking to be slightly younger than Zuko stumbling down the thin staircase.

"As you two know, this is Sokka, and that." He motioned to the top of the stairs "Is Katara." Hakoda smiled goofily along with Sokka as Katara made her way down the staircase eyes locked with Zuko's.

"Welcome." She said making a silly gesture beaming at Zuko, who took her hand and laid a soft kiss upon it, Sokka's grin became a frown but lightened up a bit seeing the small figure behind Zuko.

The entire greeting was absolutely disgusting for Azula. They were so sweet and welcoming, it was abnormal, just from her first 2 minutes in her new "home" Azula could tell this would be the most unpleasant place she had ever been to. She sighed at the depressing thought she would probably be staying here for a long time, either until father -Ozai- decided to regain his full custody over them or until The Jasmine Dragon gave Uncle enough of a break to create a room for his niece and nephew.

It took Azula about 15 seconds of daydreaming to realize that everyone in the entire room was staring at her, this took things to a whole new level of awkwardness.

"Hi." She stated plain and simple, waving her hand in a strange way, she mentally slapped herself. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity before they too broke down in another round of welcoming. The beginning was going to be the hardest, and Azula knew that, but oh, how she wished it wasn't true.

* * *

**This was a very long update and i Apologize for that, I Don't own Ugg or Toai Cruz. And I don't own your reviews either but i really would appreciate them! :)**


	5. First you Must Forgive Yourself

First you Must Forgive Yourself, Before Others Decide to Follow

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

The weekend was a blur consisting of finding a newspaper articles holding the most unpleasant titles such as Father vs. Daughter, Ozai Reinvented Battle of Wits, Azula Moretti Maimed.

Azula wasn't to the least to say, disturbed, by the titles but more so by the jumbles of words written beneath them. She read the first two before becoming too sick to go on, Katara seemed a tad worried even Sokka laid off but Zuko decided that the more the read the easier it would be for her to coop with things and so she spent her Saturday and Sunday studying up on how she was almost beaten to death. _Fun_.

But now it was Monday morning and although she didn't show it Azula couldn't be happier. Today she was going back to school allowing her to escape the Kaisers for 6 hours, oh and she had after school soccer practice, terrific. Her mood was the best it's been in a long time while the others looked duller than Mai.

Azula sat at the table now sipping down a rather small cup of black coffee while Hakoda sat in the kitchen cooking the rest of the teen's breakfast. Today Azula was keeping things simple, she wore a navy blue floral tank top with a soft white T-shirt that was cut off early exposing the bottom of her tank top and draping over her one shoulder and dark blue skinny jeans which she rolled up enough to reveal dark leather flip flops tied off with a navy bow. She looked laid back today, but it would due.

"Are you excited to go back?" Hakoda asked glancing up from the eggs he was scrambling.

"I guess." She shrugged. He sighed trying to start another new conversation with the poor girl and again epically failing. Soon however the next person dragged themselves out of bed, Katara, apparently realizing the importance of appearance she made herself presentable enough with a simple blue T-shirt that flowed down into a kaki miniskirt. She then stumbled down the stairs followed by Zuko they both were welcomed by large grins from Hakoda as they began discussing breakfast.

Bored Azula glanced over at Zuko. Zuko looked _somewhat_ normal today, she concluded, he wore a black tunic of rapper named Lil'Wanye and dark blue jeans, but Azula couldn't help but wonder why in the hell Zuko would wear a graphic Tee but decided to forget about it. He scarfed down some toast as he and Katara chatted about things Azula was to unconcerned about to listen too. They were soon interrupted though by a noisy Sokka moping his way down the dirty staircase. He was still in his pajamas with fifteen minutes to go before they would be driving off to school.

"Good morning." He offered grinning at her before taking swig out of the milk cartoon which Hakoda slapped away from him."

"Gross Sokka." He whispered whipping off the top.

"Morning." Zuko said in monotone and Katara went on yelling at Sokka about how he was going to make them late but he ignored her sitting across from Azula at the wood table shoveling down mountains of food.

"So Zula." He said between bites as Hakoda gave him a warning frown.

"It's Azula A-zula." She repeated, he was really tampering her mood.

"How do you think the kids are gonna react to ya, you know since you haven't been here in a while and they all read what happened in the paper?" He asked liking down a milk mustache, he was quickly answered with a sharp slap to the back of his head from his loving sister.

"Azula will be fine Sokka." Katara said clearing her bowl into the sink. But Azula heart sank, she hadn't thought about that, she did her best to forget the fact that her father had pretty much deliberately tried to kill her, she shuddered remember his cold fist coming in contact with her soft cheek.

"I didn't think about that." She said honestly, biting her lip.

"Jesus Azula! Relax they worship you there you'll be fine." Zuko said giving Sokka an annoyed look, Katara frowned at his words.

"I agree with Zuko, Azula no one will say anything just have fun today okay?" Hakoda asked looking at her helpful trying to find out what she was really thinking.

"Yeah come on we really should get a move on." Katara urged running in the bathroom to put on some last minute lip gloss.

"Give my five minutes!" Sokka yelled taking on last bite before sprinting upstairs. Azula smirked with her trade mark red lips as she shifted into her formal black jacket.

* * *

The ride over was mostly silent, Katara and Zuko talked a little bit in the front seat but Azula was quite, really bummed out that she had to sit next to Sokka in the back. After fifteen more minutes they arrived at the school Azula would have normally sprinted out of the dingy car but she held back slowly opening her door and scanning her surrounding before making her presence known, it seemed that because of the fortunately nice weather everyone was standing outside today waiting for the bell to ring, _great_. Slowly she stood up and little by little the entire student body became hushed. She eyed them all taking in the skeptical gazes before giving them an awkward wave.

"AZULA!" She heard about twenty people scream watching as Mai and Ty Lee and some other unnamed cheerleaders and jocks came sprinting towards her. These were supposed to be some of her closes friends yet she felt a lump in her throat so tight that she couldn't even speak. That wasn't a problem however she was overwhelmed with millions of tight hugs everyone else seemed to be talking but her.

"Oh Azula we missed you so much!"

"How are you Azula?"

"Are you okay Azula?"

"It's great to have you back Azula!"

She just grinned looking at all there fake smiles, did they really miss her at all? But her thoughts were averted from a certain voice she was just itching to hear.

"Hey baby." A calm voice said from behind her, before she could turn around to speak to him she was lifted from behind as he spun her around "Jet!" She gasped mid spin, he set her down right in front of Sokka who was staring at the man holding her like he was the devil. Normally she would have thought something of his face but was too distracted at the moment.

She whirled around facing him, "I missed you! Why in the hell didn't you come visit me!" She yelled attracting lots of unwanted stairs.

He paused for a moment looking into her eyes. "I couldn't see you like that Zulie, if I did I would have had to of killed you father I swear-" but he was cut off with her arms around him he smirked wrapping his arms back around her small frame.

"Aw you two!" Shouted Star, one of the schools cheerleaders, Azula didn't know her too, too well but enough to know her name.

"We missed you Azula." Mai repeated actually smiling. The bell rung and all of the observing teens rushed inside. "Let's go we're going to be late." She said walking ahead as everyone followed her. Azula followed Mai too with Jets arm tightly wrapped around her shouldered, the hallways were dense with students slamming lockers and shuffling around.

"Well, look who it is." Said two jocks, Azula vaguely knew them, their names were Chan and Ruon-Jian. "It's daddy's favorite princess, looking hotter than ever." Azula tensed up at the mention of her father but continued walking with Jet, today wasn't going to be perfect but she was sure she could make it through, at least, she hoped.

* * *

Zuko smiled as Azula was overwhelmed with her frie-followers. He wrapped his arms around Katara as she eyed the girl perhaps a little jealous of her, _just a little_. Zuko hoped as he tore her away from the sight playfully dragging her into the building.

He still kept a close look on Azula throughout the day, occasionally someone would question her about Ozai, he could see it warring away at her nerves but she was well enough to just tell them to fuck off instead of bashing their head in worse than hers was. Jet was there for her sometimes too, when people would say things, he was for the most part a good boyfriend and although he was completely dormant when Azula was hurt, he was making up for it now, but apparently not everyone thought that.

"I hate Jet." Sokka spat as he sat down at the lunch table, Zuko glanced over at Jet and Azula as they playfully feed each other little pieces of food. The sight did make his stomach lurch but it didn't make him hate Jet.

"Why's that?" Zuko asked taking a long sip of the cruddy cafeteria milk.

"I just do okay, he's a bad guy I know it." Sokka said smashing around his chicken.

"Whatever Sokka." Zuko said sensing a soft spot. _Sokka couldn't possibly have feelings for his sister could he? No, he's probably just got some beef with Jet or something…Yeah._ Zuko though dismissing a rather disturbing image of Sokka and Azula making out, he shuddered turning his attention back to his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile Sokka sat a lunch think between his hatred for Jet and of course his delectable food. _I wonder what Azula see's in him_? Sokka thought, _wait why do I care, I couldn't possibly have feelings for Zuko's sister could I? No, I probably just have some past beef with Jet that I totally forget about now….Yeah, I hope._ Sokka was snapped out of his wonderful thought of him and Azula making out from the lunch bell.

"Sokka, Sokka?" Zuko waved his hand in front of Sokka's face.

"Oh sorry yeah, I'm coming." Sokka said shaking himself back into reality but he couldn't help thinking about the youngest Moretti, _what was wrong with him?_

* * *

**Longer then normal which i probably why everyone's acting a bit OOC towards the end but keep in my that Azula is still kinda cooping with things** **and Sokka well hes dealing with strange new feelings i guess****, anyway i own no parts to Avatar Mike and Bryan do, hope you liked!**_  
_


	6. Love and Be Loved

Bleeding Lies 6

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Another week had finally passed, he Sokka Kaiser survived another week of homework, swimming practice, and watching Azula and Jet suck face. But thank the lord Easter, sorry _Spring_, break was finally here. Easter comes at the perfect time, the begging of spring, just after lent, and just in time to replenish your candy from Halloween.

And Sokka could not be more thankful for a break for everyday life, he thought reaching in the refrigerator for a water bottle, this was going to be a good break. He hoped up on marble counter top happily chugging down his water thinking about all the fun things planned for over break, he almost missed Azula walking in the door. Swimming practice and soccer practice usually let out at the same time but since this was the last practice until everyone gets back from break the intense soccer coach probably pushed them an extra hour.

"What's up?" He said nodding her way with a very playful smile. She just shushed him and pointed to the phone against her ear. _Oh_ he mouthed as she sat down on the kitchen chair setting her Juicy tote bag next to her.

"Yes I know," She said into the device her voice almost sounded flirty and happy, almost. "Well of course we will I mean…" Sokka bent in closer trying to hear the voice on the other side of the line.

"What are you doing?" She asked covering her phone with a delicate hand, he hadn't realized that he had walked up behind her listening in on her conversation.

"I uhhh.." He racked his brain for any excuse, "There was, ahh, a bug, yeah a bug, in your hair and I, uhh, I was um, getting it out, for you…" He lied rubbing the back of his neck.

"EW! EW! WHAT!" She said dropping her phone, "Get it out! GET IT OUT!" undoing her hair from its messy bun, and running her finger through it he panicked a little before pretending to yank a bug out of her hair and toss it across the room.

"You're welcome." He smiled as relief spread across her features there eyes locked, He couldn't help but smiling at her for some reason she looked undeniable beautiful right now. "Your hair," He said as she instantly tore her eyes from his and tried to tie it up again. "No, I mean it looks really good down."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes and tying it up in a ponytail. He gave her a weird look as if to say then why are you putting it up, but she only shrug in response. He hadn't realized that he was so close to her, I mean he was practically sitting in her chair, if there was any time to make a move it would be now.

"So Azula, I was wondering maybe…" He stopped short seeing a glint in her eyes, he wasn't sure what it meant but that didn't matter because she stopped him short saying…

"Sorry Sokka, I have to go call Jet back." Jet! He had totally forgotten about that fag! Why did she even like him, he was a total ass to everyone and he didn't even bother to visit or help her when she needed him most, but Sokka was there for her.

He opened his mouth to voice this too her, to explain everything he was feeling and how she should be with him and not jet but all that came out was a simple "Yeah." And then he watched he walk away.

/BREAK/

Dinner with the Kaisers was in short normal, they pretty much just talked about the latest school scandal or about their grades, they even had the occasional sex talk but that averaged to be about once a month at a minimum. Of course tonight it seemed anything but for Azula, something was off with her today. She had done perfectly fine in school, she knew for a fact she aced that Physics test and she scored three goals in the scrimmage they had at practices today but at the moment she had this swishing feeling in her stomach.

"Azula are you going to eat?" She looked up to see who was talking to her, the voice belonged to Hakoda, he looked honestly concerned and it sickened her so much that she couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Actually I'm not very hungry tonight." She mumbled tracing one of the many scars in her arm that her father forced upon her. Zuko groaned at her comment but she ignored him.

"Why is that?" Hakoda asked pushing on the subject.

"I just, I feel," How could she put this? I'm just not hungry." He gave her a skeptic look clearly not buying her lie but he chose to ignore it. She watched as they all ate in silence, clearly she had made this an awkward moment, something that she was not used to dealing with but they seemed to be happening so much lately.

"So how was your day today kids?" Hakoda continued on sensing everyone's discomfort.

"I got my Algebra test back, and I got an A on it." Katara said toying with the food on her plate probably contemplating if she would look like a pig eating when Azula was not.

"That's wonderful," Hakoda said he actually seemed happy about it and surprised too, much unlike her father he would have expected that, they probably wouldn't even be eating dinner with him. "and what about you Sokka?"

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes were linked to hers it made her whole mind go blank and she felt her knees going weak. "I had a good day today." He said tearing his eyes away from hers and setting his fork on his plate, Hakoda gave Sokka a strange look apparently he picked up on something but he didn't bother to say anything about it.

"Me too, I got to chill all of second period because we had a sub in geology so I just skipped out." Zuko said shaking Azula out of her daze, What was going on with her! This boy kept throwing her off track! How did he do it! WHY did she feel like this! In the back of her mind Azula already knew but there was no way she was going to admit that she had Jet, plus this was probably just aftermath of what her Ozai did to her, when that happen he probably left her disoriented that's all.

"How was your day Azula?" Her head snapped in the direction of Katara. The girl seemed to be trying to look through her but Azula was good at keeping everyone out.

"My day was fine. They almost didn't let me play soccer because," She closed her eyes "because they said I had injuries and they didn't want me to rip any stitches but I told the coach I'd be fine and looks like I was right." She bent her head down staring into her plate, Hakoda made a small sound in agreement and then went back to devouring his meal.

The rest of dinner was ate in silence the most awkward one yet, and all Azula could do was sit listen to the clanking of forks against glass plates and wonder what was making her feel this way.

* * *

**Haha this was a major FILLER CHAPTER! Sorry it took me soooo long to update and then i give you this crap but hey it Sokkla right? Haha i did this because i need a base to really kick off the pairing but i promise after this i will get back on track and continue to follow the plot i set up! Haha until then i don't own avatar and thanks for reading!**


	7. I Need You, More Than You Will Ever Know

**I Need You, More Than You Will Ever Know**

* * *

**I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender**  
**Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

Azula scanned herself in the mirror, she was alone in the gym changing room and wasn't wearing anything but her matching set of pink lacy underwear she bought a while back from Victoria's secret. But that wasn't what Azula was looking at, no her eyes were jumping from bruise to bruise, cut to cut, everything seemed permanently stitched into her skin. She whirled around talking a long look at the gauge on her lower back. She remembers what happen so vividly it almost hurt, she can picture the moment, she was running from him and she didn't know where else to go so she sprinted into the kitchen, which was apparently not a good idea. Her father followed of course, and at the same moment he caught her hand and reached out for the only weapon available, a vegetable peeler. The rest she rather not recall. She sighed shuffling over to her locker and yanking out her gym bag, she had waited until everyone else had left to change, she never was one to feel uncomfortable about her body but that was when it wasn't covered in gashes. She shimmied into her shorts when she heard a locker door slam and she turned around to see her coach leaning on the wall next feet behind her staring at her back.

"That looks serious Azula." She stated watching the girl frantically yank a shirt over her head.

"It's nothing coach." She head as her head pop out from underneath her hoodie.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me Azula you sure you should be playing with these injuries?" Her coach inquired raising an eyebrow while Azula sighed.

"If it was anything serious coach it would show in my playing, and since I scored five goals today I don't think there's a problem." Azula responded grabbing her bag eager to leave her coaches discriminating glare.

"Wait," The coach said grabbing her arm as she stalked off, "I'm trying to watch out for you Azula, since it doesn't seem like you have other people too…I just want to make sure you don't push yourself to hard okay?" Azula immediately yanked her arm out of her coach's firm grip staring the women in the eye.

"Listen coach Sela, I have plenty of people to watch out for me thanks. And I'll be the judge of how hard I can 'push myself' okay?" Azula was out the door before the coach could answer.

The first thing to catch her eye when storming out of the gym was Zuko, he was sitting down on the hallway floor his back leaning against the wall and his hands draped over his knees.

"Hey-" He started but she just flew past him, she was already in a bad mood the last thing she needed right now was Zuko and him just being his annoying self. "Well I guess you're going to have to find a new ride home." He mocked as she scoffed at him rolling her eyes and telling him to hurry up.

"Whatever you say Az," he sighed sauntering off to the car and she sped up behind him, the car ride was silent at first and for the most part awkward, she was never very "close" to Zuko however she was sure he wasn't the type to just blossom out with a conversation.

"So.." He started as she eyed him. "How was, ah, how was school?" She sighed he could be such a dork sometimes.

"School was fine Zuko don't worry about it." She told him looking out the passenger side window.

"Well what took you so long in the locker room? I mean all the other girls left really fas-"

"Our coach wanted to talk to me about the game, like I said before don't worry about it." She said rolling her eyes at him, if she really wanted Zuko to know she would've told him.

"I'm not worrying about it Azula, I was just wondering you are my sister after all and we should probably just stick together.." He trailed off looking at the glint in her eyes "For a while at least, you know until this situation passes bye…" Now she was giving him to full off glare. He decide to shut up now and turn on the radio station, to at least create a small diversion from the death stare in her eyes.

Nicki Minaj's rapping voice bounced out from the speakers for the rest of the ride home, Super Bass would be stuck in his head all day. When they finally reached the Kaisers house he noticed how Azula almost seemed like she rather be back in the car then inside, he couldn't blame her though. She was never a fan of the Kaisers and they really didn't seem to be a fan of her.

"Come on," He said nodding his head to the front door. "I'm hungry."

She sighed again, she was really beginning to make him think of Mai, she moseyed into the small wooden door way rolling her eyes as the voices of the Kaisers filled her ears. Yes the wonderful screeching of Sokka, and whining of Katara and yelling of Hakoda but then there was another voice, a voice that made her heart stop, her blood run cold, and her body freeze.

"You were never a legal guardian to either of them, they are mine and forever will be." The stern voice called from the kitchen beckoning for it's children to come back. Zuko looked at Azula fear sketched in every spec of his face, but he held a touch of worry to him, he was worried for her.

"You can get them back with my dying breath." Hakoda fought back trying hard not to be intimidated by the large man standing above him. Zuko tore his eyes from her and slowly made his way into the kitchen, wanting so bad to destroy his father he motioned for Azula to follow, but Azula couldn't even move, she stood planted firmly onto the hardwoods of the foyer and was not leaving.

"I'll be back at the end of this week and if you don't have them packed and ready I'll be sure to take you away from your children." Ozai threatened as he began to storm out of the house, he ran into Zuko, staring the boy down and meekly pushing him aside. He reached Azula there's eyes passed for a moment and Azula would've sworn she died right then and there. But he stalked on, slamming the door on his way out.

Hakoda walked into the foyer after him, stopping when he caught sight of the two siblings, he had never seen kids more afraid and the looks on there faces made him sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry, I will not let this happen." He huffed giving them one last reassuring glance before heading back into the kitchen, while Katara and Sokka took his place.

By this point the fear had caught up to Azula and she collapsed to the floor slightly shaking as a cold hand touched her bare shoulder. She flung her head at the source, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. It was Sokka, he was down on his knees next to her a concerned expression shown throughout his features. Zuko wasn't far behind him which meant that Katara was near too. Azula finally began breathing again the fear washing over her replaced by three faces. Three faces she did not have time for, three faces that she hated to know end, three faces that were only trying to help, three faces that she needed to get away from.

Before anyone could stop her Azula was out of the house, she had fled like a scared puppy and know one had a clue as to were she would go. They called Jet in hopes that she would seek out him but they had no luck, but why would they have luck? It was Azula's thing not theirs. Jet did however show up at the house, he looked honestly worried about her, or worried about who he could bang if they didn't find her, as Sokka had put it.

"Where else could we look, I mean there's gotta be somewhere else she would go!" Jet shouted shaking the table with his slamming fist, they were all seated in the kitchen tired from the days search yet still brainstorming about Zuko's little sister whereabouts.

"Jet, we checked everywhere, Ty Lee's, the school, her friends houses... There's no other places."Katara reinforced him, doing her best to calm him down, she casted a pleading glance at her father as if to ask for help but he just shrugged at her. They hadn't in fact checked all the places a lot of people they called but it was still to no avail.

"What about the local library down the corner, she always used to pass time reading books there?" Sokka questioned, casting glares Jet's way.

"No, the last place she'd want to be is somewhere public, somewhere he can find her." Zuko spat, his eyes never leaving the wooden table to which he's been staring at all night.

No one said anything to that, they all looked at the table now, millions of questions running through everyone's head.

"What about you Jet? Where do you think she might be? You know since you're her boyfriend and all." Sokka hissed, glaring daggers at the tall football player sitting before him.

"I know as much as you Sokka, Azula liked to keep to herself, I can't help the fact that she never told me anything." He mumbled the last part looking over his shoulder at the unlocked door waiting for Azula to return.

"Well maybe you should have paid more attention to her! I always knew Azula needed a better boyfriend, one that wasn't a snot ass pig bastard such as yourself." Sokka howled at him, jumping out of his chair and rocking the table. Which almost flipped when Jet jumped up ready to defend himself, physically and verbally.

"You know what Sokka I don't know what makes you so stupid but it really works!" Katara pipped up trying to keep peace between the to boys.

"Katara is right! And that goes to the both of you! The last thing we need right now is a fight! Azula is missing! For Christ sake!" Hakoda chimed in, throwing Sokka back in his seat as Jet settled down.

"He's right." Zuko said he looked up and his deep gold eyes poured into Sokka's smooth blue ones. "And I think I know where my sister is."

* * *

She got in the car, no Zuko's car, and speed away. Desperate to be rid of these people, desperate to be rid of this life, but most of all to be rid of this awful feeling engulfing her chest. She didn't know where else to go, but she needed to be alone, yet she needed help. In her right mind this would have been crazy and probably have hurt her more, but she had no one left to turn to but the dead.

Which is why she sat here, in front of her mothers grave, bawling her eyes out and begging for help, guidance, anything that the women who gave her nothing could possibly manage now.

At first she wasn't crying. She was talking, talking to a tombstone.

"Hey mom, yeah it's me, your daughter." She paused letting a family of four walk by, an image of her family crossed her mind, but that family was now broken beyond repair.

"I know I'm not really going to get any answer it's not like you can talk to me but, but i wish you could. I need you mom, I actually need some one, I wish you could help me, and Zuko. We need you! Mommy please! I don't know what to do, where to go!" An older lady walked by giving her a sad look but made no means to stop she just continued on her merry way.

"I'm hurt, we're hurt! He hurt us!" She paused again small tears forming in her big gold eyes. "But what would you do? What did you ever do? What can you do you're dead! You left us a long time ago! YOU LEFT US WITH HIM! Look what he did to me mom look!" She screeched, rolling up her sleeve and trusting her hand out towards the tombstone. Revealing countless scars and faded bruises.

She lost it for a moment, lost herself in hundreds of tears, representing every time he laid hands on her.

"Please, I never asked you for anything mom, just please help me, please." She begged, staring at the grave hoping for some kind of answer or response but there was nothing her pleading eyes saw, nothing her desperate ears heard. That's when she collapsed in the tears, it was like an endless river down her cheeks. She only sat in front of her mothers grave her face buried in her hands, for hours.

* * *

"Zuko it's so dark out are you sure you know which one it is! At this rate we'll never find her!" Katara yelled over the sounded of millions of raindrops thudding on the soft dirt of the cemetery.

"If she's even here." Sokka mumbled shielding himself from the icy bullets. Katara just glared at him looking ahead at Zuko.

"Father had her buried right under the plum tree, they were her favorite." He called racing ahead of them.

* * *

It seemed like hours he was sprinting through that long cemetery looking for her, when in reality it was mere minutes until the plum tree was insight. He used everyone ounce of strength to run atop the hill where it rested. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding of the rain over the rocks and the rustle of the leaves against the harsh wind. He couldn't even see when he had first gotten up there but...yes, there she was! It had to be her kneeling in front of the plum tree, her black hair undone and flowing in the wind. He finally reached her after what seemed like ages.

He placed a soft hand on her shoulder bending down next to her. He could hear her soft sobs now, she had cried out her tears hours ago and was now only wallowing in sadness and utter confusion. She didn't look at him probably figure that it was some one else, one of the cemetery workers asking her to leave because she was past hours or maybe it was Sokka.

He knelt down next to her giving her shoulder an extra tugged, he heard her sniffle commanding her tears to stop, weakness was something to pity. But it was to know avail she was lost now, completely shaken up and it would take so much to stop her tears, but it's okay he wasn't planning too.

He grabbed her arms and forced her hands away from her face, she'd been pitied enough. She finally gathered the means to look at him probably expecting Zuko which is why he wasn't surprised by her gasp.

She tried to escape but it was no use, he already had her by the hands there was no leaving now. He lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder, she was screaming but no one could hear her.

It didn't matter, he didn't care, he was Ozai, he didn't care about anything much less anyone.

* * *

**OMFG! Major plot twist there! hahah bet you thought that was Zuko! WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Hahah i hope you guys enjoyed this i loved writing this chappy! So until next time I don't own avatar! And thanks for reading! Oh and btw I'm pretty sure the title is a song by Never Shout Never! ;)**


	8. Every Super Hero Need Their Theme Music

**Bleeding Lies. **

******Ever Super Hero Needs their Theme Music.**

* * *

**I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender**  
**Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

Have you ever watched yourself bleed? Watched as you stumble down a rancid alley way clutching an open wound? Have you ever watched the blood ooze between you tiny fingers staining anything the drops can get there little red hands on?

It's such a chilling thought for something as warm as blood. Running you're hands through the warm liquid will quickly remind you just how much blood is thicker than water.

By now you won't have much time left, you've been bleeding far too long now, you had once heard that it was healthy though. To bleed. Bleeding out things like sickness and disease, however in your case it be bleeding out all the pain and lies you were told. If you can bleed lies. But you're body can't bleed much of anything much longer. You've been spewing the hot liquid for far too long now, it's making your world turn black and white. With the exception of your blood, burning a dark rich red until that's all you can see.

/BREAK/

"And the last time you saw her was last night?"

Zuko nodded solemnly burying his scared head in his dirty palms.

"Alright listen you three. As chief of police I'm going to need to speak with you father for a few minutes, I want you to continue to think of any possible place she might be if she doesn't show up in an hour I'll send a search party." Long Feng order, staring at the three children in front of him.

"An hour? That's ridiculous she's been missing for twelve! If there's any time for a search party it would be now!"

"Sokka relax. I'm sure Mr. Feng knows what he's doing." Katara coaxed her brother giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"No Katara, Sokka's right. Mr. Long Feng _sir_, you don't happen to know my sister by chance, do you?" Zuko question giving the man a dangerously dark look.

"I don't believe I have _Mr_. Morretti." Long Feng lied smoothly taking a sip out of his mug.

"No I think you have. I believe she was the one who shoved you out of office last year from her compelling campaign for JooDee. She was assisting JooDee last year, I know for a fact since I was the one that had to drive her up every Tuesday and Thursday." Zuko condemned looking at the man through his long bangs.

"Are you inferring that I am prejudiced against my clients?" Long Feng raised an eyebrow setting down his mug.

"I think it be wise for you to warrant a search party now."

They eyed each other for several moments, Long Feng trying to read the mysterious boy in front of him and Zuko glaring through the mans blank eyes.

"You fight a thorough argument, you sister has taught you well. I shall send a search party after I finish speaking to Hakoda Kaiser."

"Damn right you will." Zuko muttered as he shuffled out the door.

They were greeted by Hakoda who jumped from the dingy waiting room chairs looking at them and begging for some sort of answer to an impossible question.

"He wants to talk to you dad." Sokka said taking his father's seat.

Hakoda nodded hopping in the room, desperate to find the abused girl. Katara watched as he smiled to her reassuringly before softly shutting the office door behind him.

"What was that about Zuko?" She said taking a seat next to Sokka as Zuko leaned against the wall across from them glaring at the faded carpet.

"Long Feng's a bastard." He sputtered, the secretary at the front desk stopped her typing to give him a skeptical look.

"Zuko.." Katara started but she was met with her brothers looming eyes telling her it was a subject not to press the scared boy on. "You should really sit down, it's been a long day."

Zuko flicked the hair out of his face a moseyed over to the seat next to Katara sighing as he sat on the stiff cushions.

"I can't believe Jet ditched." Sokka added diverting the conversation. "But I mean what can you expect from the self pleasing bitch that he was?"

"Alright Sokka." Katara snapped, nudging him in the shoulder playful.

"Yeah, yeah. You wait and see someday soon Azula will come to her sense about that boy, and date a real man."

"And you're a real man?"

"I never said it had to be me!" Sokka jumped waving his hands in the air trying to feign innocence. "Just that it should be someone worth spending her time on." He defended although his cheeks still held a faint blush.

"If Azula has any time to spend." Zuko added shielding himself into his gray hood.

"She'll be okay." Katara smiled grasping onto Zuko's pale hand. He didn't respond.

/BREAK/

Oh Agni how long had she been crawling, it felt like hours but she had only made it a block. She clutched her side harder in pure frustration.

"Ow!" She yelped, feeling more liquid seep through her fingers. Was he close behind now? Did he realize she had gotten away? Or had he let her go? Convinced that she would die and that he would forever be rid of his pitiful excuses for a daughter. She wouldn't blame him, it was her fault after all and she should have seen this coming she should have never started asking questions, it only landed her in a bad place…..

"_Dad do you ever think that maybe, maybe it was odd that Grandpa died the night of the fire? I mean it wasn't even in his house?"_

"_You shouldn't worry about these things Azula. It was eight years ago you were six, things from that night were haywire. It's best not to think about them."_

"_Well it's just awfully convenient don't you think? Along with moms car sinking into the lake."_

"_A freak accident Azula."_

"_But still, do you think that maybe someone murdered them or atleast-"_

_SLAP._

"_I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH. WE'RE DONE TALKING ABOUT THE SUBJECT." _

…..He should have known it wouldn't have been long until she figured it out, with his unstable reaction he should have at least noticed that it peaked her interest. She let out a long groan finally slumping onto the pavement. Crawling was no longer an option.

"Is someone there?" She heard a voice call from the opening of the alleyway. No..No..No..No..NO! She did not come this far to lose this easy! There was no way she was being put out of her misery, or worse to continue into even more depths of this pain. No matter who this person may be they were not getting near her.

"Hello?" She used to wall to stable herself, lucky for her it was dark. "Are you okay?" They seemed to be only looking to help, but that was not a chance she was willing to take, now she was onto her last resort. She looked down at her sputtering wound the gleam of silver caught her attention. 'This is going to her' She braced herself, 'but you are going to live' she wrapped her hand around the edges of the silver. On the count of three 1…..2….

"Do you need help?"…..3..She smashed her eyes shut biting her lip so hard it drew blood. But the dagger was out, and although her gash bleed like a river, she could fight.

"I suggest.." She started stepping closer to him and advertising the perfectly fined dagger. "That you continue on you merry way and worry less about mysterious people you think you hear in alleyways." She stepped into the light giving him a cold glare and unveiling the dagger to his fearful eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He started, but she ignored him taking a step closer only to find that he was too. She paused for a moment studying the boy.

"My name is Aang Sawicki and I go to your school Azula Morretti, I'm a sophomore at Nations High." She only gulped gripping the dagger harder, as he took another step closer. "Azula I can smell the blood and I know you're hurt let me help you."

"How do you know it's help that I seek! Don't come any closer!" She warned taking her own step backwards.

"You're hurt, I don't want to hurt you more," He said coming closer. "Azula it's okay. I promise."

"Oh you promise? Well then I guess that just makes everything okay!"

"Azula put the knife down."

"I-I can't trust you….Aang."

"Yes you can."

/BREAK/

"Tell me what he asked one more time dad?" Sokka pleaded shoving his face infront of his fathers.

"Sokka I don't want to have to go through this again.."

"But dad.."

"Sir!" Long Fengs office door swung open and an officer stepped out with Long Feng right behind him. "We found her."


	9. Just Pretending

"If you wanna be my lover. You gotta get with my friends. Making it to easy cause that's the way it is…"

Katara's phone roared "The Spice Girls" shocking everyone in the crummy waiting room. It seems like she just couldn't escape hospitals these days.

"Sorry." She started, apologizing to all the nervous Nelly's sitting in the emergency waiting room, before checking her text she quickly change her phone to vibrate.

"Katara this is not the time to be texting." Her father snapped at her, from across the room. She was going to shrug him off, just because she was in a hospital didn't mean her life had to be put on hold, but Sokka suddenly decided that he was going to make a reach for her phone. She smacked his hand away but, of course, her reflexives were way too slow, and he managed to grab her phone in the process.

"Aang Sawicki? Katara why do you always have to text such losers?" He snorted rummaging through her messages with one hand and blocking her with the other.

"Maybe because my brothers a loser." She yelled but it was muffled through his hand, as he attempted to block her from retiring the oh so precious cargo. Eventually, after some severe glares from her father, Katara just gave up.

"Ha-ha-ha how long did it take you to think of that one? Anyway why would you text him anyway? Potential love interest? OH! What will Zuko think!" Sokka smirked at his victory, jiggling her phone between his fingers. Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose, why was it always his children that were just so immature? Could they never grasp the gravity of these types of situations?

"My God Sokka! I just wanted to see if he knew anything about Azula! Ya know! Since he was the one that found her stabbed in an alleyway!" Katara growled at him, slamming the her back against the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs and folding her arms into her lap. She glanced at her father and quickly realized that mistake. He was giving her the look, the 'I'm disappointed in' kind of look too. She immediately looked away.

Katara sighed, doing her best to ignore Sokka. However there were minimal distractions in the hospital waiting room and she soon found herself looking at the people. There was about five of them in the lobby, not including the Kaiser family. All were silent, with the exception of Sokka, however everyone seemed to preoccupied with themselves to even notice the obnoxious Kaiser boy. Katara rolled her eyes, glancing at the woman next to her, she seemed to be staring at Katara with a look of horror, and her mouth hung agape as if she were trying to put words together but didn't have the strength too.

"Azula Morretti?" The lady finally managed to make out. Katara turned her full attention away from Sokka and to the middle aged women. Her hair was a soft brown sprinkled with streaks of gray, her heart shape face was sprinkled with countless worry lines, but her two sharp golden eyes that very easily distracted from her wrinkles, her eyes were so filled with worry and emotion. She glanced at her dad, silently asking him if she should answer but he only seemed to be looking curiously at the women.

Katara took her father's silence as and okay and rotated in her seat to look the woman in the eye. "Yes, it's Azula Morretti. Um, why do you ask?" Katara stuttered the last part.

"….." The mysterious woman looked as if she was about to answer but something seemed to stop her, the woman merely looked down at her hands in almost, shame? Katara leaned back in her chair, she figured it was best not to bother the woman, perhaps she was once one of Azula's school teachers. Her eyes were soon focusing on Sokka rather than the lady's frail hands, he now seemed more interested in the woman rather than Katara's lame phone. She took his distraction as her opportunity and snatched her phone back.

"Ha!" She screeched as he moaned in defeat. Turning everyone concentration back on the two squabbling teens.

"Sir if you can't control your children I suggest you leave!" A crying man pleaded from two chairs down. It wasn't until than that Katara realized that all of these people were here worrying and panicking about something or more appropriately someone. And here she was agreeing with her brother of a stupid phone. If there was any adjective that could describe how Katara was feeling now disgrace would definitely have to be one of them. That sure as hell shut the bickering siblings up.

"I'm sorry to inconvenient you Sir, I hadn't realized that the waiting rooms were only a place to lament." Hakoda spat back at the man before resuming to pinching the bridge of his nose. Although he too found his children's behavior rude, he vowed to always stick up for them. Each sent a smile his way and he returned and gentle one before glancing at the ticking clock. How much longer would it be until that got some source of information?

"I'm calling Zuko." Katara whispered tapping away at her touch screen.

"What good will that do?" Sokka whispered back to her, "He's in no better of a situation then we are. I just don't understand why he gets the luxury of sitting outside to hospital room while we have to be, well. Here." Sokka said motioning to the cold plastic seats and the snot colored walls.

Just then the puzzling lady sitting next to Katara quickly stood up, dusting of the front of her sweat pants before heading off into the hospital. Hakoda watched her warily.

"I don't think you're allowed in there without a doctors consent Miss." He called after her and she froze in her tracks.

"Oh, I don't need anyone's consent Koda Kaiser." The women said swiftly before marching off into the hospital, leaving Hakoda staring dumbfound at her retreating figure while his two children glanced curiously at him.

"How does she know your name dad?" Katara asked snapping her head from the receding woman to her astonish father. He didn't seem to know how to answer her.

"What's wrong dad you look like you just saw a ghost?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows at his father's pale face.

"I think I just did."

/BREAK/

There were many things Zuko expected to see in a hospital. Sick people for one, that seemed to be obvious. And they were everyone, surrounding him with their petty coughs and obnoxious wails. Blood, that was another big one. However he never really had a good grasp of how much ran through the human body until her saw nearly half of it spilling out of his baby sister. Pain was the last, and that seemed to be the most prominent. Pain was everyone. In people's hearts, in people's minds. It was written in every nurses face and etched every doctors beady eyes. Pain wasn't just in hospitals either, pain seemed to be was in Zuko's everyday life.

Yes, those were the many things Zuko expected to see at a hospital, one thing he didn't expect to see however was a furious fuss of commotion coming from the south end of the hall. Of course it would have been one thing if it was over someone nurses were yanking up in a stretcher but this seemed to be secretary's yelling at some godforsaken old lady. Zuko sighed leaning back in his chair and squeezing his eyes shut, it was almost morning, dawn was just peaking out of the edges of the horizon, he hadn't gotten any sleep for twenty four hours. Fabulous.

"I will call security if I must Miss! I'm telling you right now you cannot go a step further." The secretary called after to the woman, clearly not wanting to distress the dying patients. Zuko rolled his eyes, they secretary didn't seem to be cutting the woman any sort of a break, if she could really just leave so he could get some peace, that be great… Or, you know, she could just continue to march up the hall way with the blabbing secretary at her heels.

"I don't take lightly to others telling me what I must do when it comes to my children, thank you." Zuko heart short up his throat, and he immediately jumped out of his seat. That voice! He knew that voice!

"Mom?" He voice came out more like a stunned sigh rather than the manly cry he intended. A pair of very familiar golden eyes met Zuko's.

"Oh! You look so much like you father."


End file.
